Bryant D. Kobe/History
Underground Demon: Scarface tells Kobe that people have been referring to him as "Zeus" and that he should use it as his codename. | bounty = 500,000,000Sky Rage: Super Rookie Rising!!: Newspaper reveals Kobe's updated bounty. 210,000,000Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe's new bounty is revealed. 80,000,000 | epithet = Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe gains his epithet from the World Government, "Gawd" and "Meteorlogist".; King of the Mountain: Tabart deems Kobe the "Greatest Navigator in the World". | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi (くもくもの実) | dfename = Cloud-Cloud Fruit | dfmeaning = Cloud | dftype = Logia }} History Past Prince of Cloudia Though a lot of Kobe's past is a mystery, pieces have been told by both himself and his adoptive mother, Aeropostle Roserade. While not born in the Cloudia Kingdom, Kobe was adopted as a Prince of the Kingdom, studying among their renown scientists, meteorologist, and innovators.Project: WILD: Roserade meets with Amaka and she begins to tell her of Kobe as a child. Blue Wave Saga Cloud Nine After an incident in the Underworld, Kobe kills and kidnaps Captain Geyer to takes him to Gaia. Unbeknownst to Kobe, there is another pirate crew; the Chateau Pirates on the island dealing with problems of their own. It doesn't take long for the duo to reach the island and at Kobe's initial step to the island, he begins to wreak havoc. With the powers of his devil fruit, Kobe completely destroyed the town and placed over half of the citizens into a near-dead state. Kobe asks one of the women of the island to come over to do him a favor, terrified by Kobe's cruelty she declines his offer which triggers and pisses Kobe off. Snapping his finger, he sent a bolt of lightning that shocked the wet ground and electrocuted to fallen citizens killing them.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe kills the townfolk of Gaia. He then goes on to tell the woman that due to her defiance he'd become the new tyrant of this country and his word from that point forward would be absolute. Not too long after, Himeji Silas appears, thanking Kobe for electrocuting of the citizens before taking it upon himself to devour a man whole.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Silas appears on Gaia. Kobe goes on to ask who he is before turning to the captive marine asking who had the more annoying laugh. Geyer calls them both sick and while Kobe asks for Silas' name. Without almost no effort, Kobe recruits Silas to his crew (albeit unnamed at the time). Chateau and his crew appear before Silas and Kobe soon after, asking him if he were responsible for the destruction of the town. Instead, Kobe counters Chateau's question with his own question claiming that if he responded yes, then he'd also be persistent.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe speaks with Chateau for the first time, only to question him. Chateau goes on to express his disdain for those who wreck unnecessary destruction and demands that Kobe leave the island. Startled, Kobe begins to tell him how their methods aren't different and claimed that he's a "real" swashbuckler (pirate), taunting Chateau in a way to say that he is not. This exchange came to a battle between the two Captains. Chateau begins by transforming into his full zoan form with the hopes of stomping Kobe out. Kobe reveals that he can transform into clouds thanks to his unique logia devil fruit all while saving Silas.Darkening Town: Kobe saves Silas with his Nimbus technique. He creates a Nimbus cloud for himself as well, then flees the island for his next adventure. Above the Sky Following the events of Gaia, Kobe traveled to Jaya where he'd go on to receive a briefing of his recent activities from Geyer. It is revealed that Kobe had defeated two pirate crews, destroyed marine base G-2, and conquered the Lulusia Kingdom. In return for his cooperation, Kobe turns over three of the defeat Pirates for Geyer to turn in and claim as his own. As an additional request, Geyer asks for the releasing of his brother, Brenten. Kobe basically blows him off and dismisses Geyer. Just as Geyer is leaving, the other Marines under Kobe's control come forth and present him with the marine coat of former Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Hours later, Kobe meets with Underworld Emperor Scarface where the two exchange goods. Kobe turns over government weapons and other items and asks Scarface just what is it that he needs with those items. Scarface tells him nothing and that he just needed to ensure he had been serious in his activities of the Underworld. He also tells the pirate that the people of the Underworld are calling him "Zeus" and that needs to start going by it when completely future Underworld activities. He also asks Kobe why did he attack the sellers in the Underworld to which Kobe responds by saying they tried keeping the fruit away from him. Scarface then asks Kobe, what are his goals as a pirate while sliding the teen a briefcase with what he requested and also confirms that the ship is also completed. Before Kobe could tell Scarface his goal, the wall comes crashing down and the Marines raid the location. Kobe and marine Lieutenant Commander (Ensign at the time) Logan get into a short scuffle to which Kobe then tells Scarface his ultimate goal. Kobe declares that he'll be the "King of the World" in his own right and will ensure he sees it through, right before defeating Logan.Underground Demon: Kobe defeats Logan. Running away from the Marines, Kobe headed for the dock where the ship had been stationed, boarded it, and took to sea only to get hit by the which had seemingly been all according to his plan. After reaching the White Sea, Kobe allows his captured Marines to guide the ship while he goes to his inside quarters to take a nap. While the ship is on the White Sea it runs into Mont Blanc Drake, who mistakes the "crew" for Marines and attacks. Unable to defend themselves, the Marines wake Kobe who comes out and deems Drake an enemy he would not like to fight at the moment. Kobe learns that Drake is mistaking the group for Marine affiliates and tells him that they are not while getting into a short scuffle with the Demi-Giant. Drake tells Kobe that he's on the run from the Marines to which Kobe asks him to join his crew and swing his hammer for him. With no other place to turn, Drake agrees and joins the Cloud Pirates as his first mate.Land of Sky: Kobe officially recruits Drake to the Cloud Pirates. After traveling on the White Sea for a little while longer, the duo finally reaches Angel Island where they are greeted and Kobe wastes no time in asking the Skylanders to teach him their way of the Clouds and everything that they know.Land of Sky: Kobe and Drake reach Angel Island where they are met by the Skylanders. He trained with the Skylanders for nine days and in that short time, Kobe was able to learn everything cloud-related leaving the Skylanders in amazement. Over that time he also managed to build a relationship with Badger Charlotte who had been in charge of educating the pirate captain. At the end of his training, his sailing day, Kobe tries convincing Charlotte to leave and join his crew for her wisdom to which she turns down.Land of Sky: Kobe invites Charlotte to join his crew, but she politely turns him down saying her people need her. Surprisingly okay with being turnt down, Kobe thanks her for her teachings happy that he had been able to develop the Artificial Intelligence Dial. She goes on to compliment him by saying that his other invention the "All Dial" is also a great innovation.Land of Sky: Charlotte praises Kobe for being able to create Skypiea technology on his own. Drake also chimes in to praise Kobe for his creation.Land of Sky: Drake praises Kobe's innovations. Charlotte asks Kobe what he plans to do next and he asks if she could guide him to Poneglyph of the Kingdom. She tells them that they would need to get to Upper Yard and that she would be willing to give them a map of how to get there.Land of Sky: Charlotte tells Kobe and Drake that they need to travel to Upper Yard and prepares to retrieve a map for them. She adds that everyone Blue Sea goer who comes to Skypiea seeks the knowledge of the Poneglyph only to be disappointed that they can not read the language. Kobe states that he'll be fine as he seemingly has a plan. Just when Charlotte plans to grab the map, Hidora--the Professor of Angel Island--comes out and tell Charlotte that she should leave the island an embark on her own journey with Kobe and Drake.Bell of Secrets: Charlotte tells Kobe that people who come to the island seeking the cube can not read the text.Bell of Secrets: Hidora tells Charlotte to leave the island and go on her own adventure. After being granted permission to leave, Kobe takes Drake and Charlotte and head upwards to the White White Sea to Upper Yard. Once they reach Shandoria, the tribesmen grant them access due to Charlotte's presence. They give them directions on how to reach the hall that holds the Poneglyph, only to leave Kobe thinking of how he could do the reading. Once they reach the room, Kobe releases two Marines from his Sky Dimension and orders them to broadcast his actions with Den Den Mushi.Bell of Secrets: Kobe frees the Marines and prepares himself for the broadcasting. When the broadcast began, Kobe introduced both Drake and Charlotte as the two newest members of his crew. He then tells the world that he has a Poneglyph for them read to be read for the world. He wastes no time reading it out loud telling everyone its contents, revealing that the Poneglpyh tells one about the whereabouts of the Ancient Weapons—Poseidon. Just as he finishes reading the Poneglyph, former Black Widow Pirates' member Hatchcock Lucas reveals himself.Bell of Secrets: Lucas comes from the shadows and introduces himself to Kobe and co. Drake instantly treats Lucas as a threat to Kobe and attempts to attack him, only to be stopped by Kobe's words. Lucas recognizes Drake and thanks Kobe for stopping him telling him to not be so hasty. Kobe turns to Charlotte and asks if he is capable of defeating Lucas, to which she states he can. Lucas expresses that he does not want a battle still and insists that he should meet Koyuki only to then bring up Buster D. Amaka which causes Kobe to burst and lash out. Kobe's lash initiations a battle against the former Yonko Commander. Lucas goes on to fire rounds at Kobe, but each pass through his body unaware of the boy's logia abilities.Bell of Secrets: Lucas shoots Kobe, watching as his bullets pass through him. Due to Lucas' illness, Kobe keeps the upper hand a majority of their fight, but forgets Lucas is prepared to fight devil fruit users, switching out his clip of with seastone bullets. Lucas states that Kobe being able to read Poneglyphs is dangerous and his allegiance makes it all the more worst. Kobe then tells Lucas it's not necessarily him being able to read Ponegylphs moreso that he suffers from dyslexia. Thanks to his learning of Kenbunshoku Haki (Mantra), Kobe is able to dodge many of Lucas' shots. Their battle continues on and as it progresses, Kobe slowly begins to notice the decline in his abilities. Though his vision is waning, Lucas manages to wound Kobe with a shot in the shoulder.Bell of Secrets: Lucas manages to shoot Kobe in the shoulder with his seastone bullets. Kobe then uses this brief moment of Lucas' relief to capitalize and get behind him to land Raiken directly into Lucas' heart.Bell of Secrets: Kobe stabs Lucas with Raiken, killing him. A murder broadcasted for the entire world to see. Lucas' death summons Daddy L. Legs, who is aware of Kobe's heritage. Much like Lucas, she throws Amaka's name around which angers Kobe to the point he also lashes out for an attack. Before he could go through with his attack, Charlotte tells him it is not wise to as he can not defeat her.White Widow: Kobe has a flash and is ready to attack Koyuki.White Widow: Charlotte informs Kobe that he can not defeat Koyoki if he were to fight her. After being informed that he can not defeat Koyuki, Kobe's personality completely shifts and when asks did he kill Lucas, he lies and tells her he did not only because she asked him to not say it. In attempts to buy time for his summoned power which, due to fatigue, had to be built up at this point, Kobe mocks Koyuki as rain and thunder begin to pick up in the room. Kobe attempted to trap Koyuki in a barrier of lightning bolts, only to have them thrown back at him by her immense power. Drake, ignoring his captain's earlier orders, leaps to his side in attempts to attack Koyuki.White Widow: Drake attempts to save Kobe from Koyuki. He is also pushed back by her wind force, only to continue his strike at Kobe who'd summoned the thick iron clouds of an Eisen Dial hoping they would protect him, while simultaneously absorbing the Marines and his crew into his Sky Dimension. Koyuki's might is beyond Kobe's imagine and while the clouds may have halted Saisho's strike just slightly, he suffers a severe wound across his own chest before also being swallowed by his into the Sky Dimension, fleeing from Koyuki.White Widow: Kobe takes a life-threatening wound to the chest from Saisho and escapes into his Sky Dimension. References